


Morning Song

by violinbythefire



Series: Ray Of Sunshine [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Accents, Fluff, Guitar, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Singing, Smoking, Song writing, Voice Kink, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Mat wakes up early in the morning when he hears Ray playing the guitar downstairs. He finds out that Ray is writing a love song and is smitten. Morning love follows.





	Morning Song

Mat found himself between the world of sleep and the world of wake. Soft guitar music was fluttering around him, easing him into the purgatory. He rolled over in the bed, letting out a soft sigh at the sensation of cool sheets. As the guitar strummed, he started to return back to sleep. Then a jarring chord was plucked, forcing Mat awake.

Cognac colored eyes opened and Mat realized that he had found himself stretched diagonally on the queen sized bed. Under normal circumstances, that would not be unusual. His now conscious mind pieced together that Ray had spent the night and he should still bed in bed. The guitar music was still playing, surprising Mat. He thought that he had dreamed it. Mat looked over at the digital clock and wondered why guitar music was playing and why Ray was not still in bed at five o’clock in the morning. 

He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. It was Sunday. The Coffee Spoon was closed and it was usually Mat’s day to sleep in. That was why he invited Ray over in the first place to spend the night. It had been a weekly tradition of theirs. There was a gentle fury in Mat. The only person that could be playing the guitar (his guitar, important to note) was Ray. As much as Mat was thrilled that Ray was starting to reacquaint himself with the instruments, why did he have to pick such a strange time to play?

After the initial shock of being forced awake left him, Mat got out of the bed and decided to see what Ray was up to. The strumming of the guitar was oddly far more fluent than someone who hadn’t practiced music in a while. The playing was discontinuous, however. Mat left his bedroom and followed the music, going down the hallway and then down the stairs. He could see the light coming from the living room. As he got halfway down the stairs, he was able to peek out into the living room. 

Ray was sitting on the couch with Mat’s guitar in his lap. He was wearing a pair of flannel bottoms similar to the ones that Mat was wearing. While Mat was wearing a vintage band T-shirt, Ray was wearing nothing but his binder around his chest. Ray was humming as he played the guitar, words escaping from his lips amongst the music. “When I look at you….hhhhhmmmmm….eyes like home…hmmmmm…” Ray stopped playing and he set the guitar aside on to lean over and pick up a pen that was on the end table. He wrote something down on a piece of paper before picking the guitar up once more. His long nimble fingers were a natural advantage, but it didn’t help the hesitation in his playing. He had not started growing calluses on his fingertips and he wouldn’t be comfortable with the speed until he did. 

Mat couldn’t help but grin, whatever residue of annoyance he had before leaving in that moment. There was nothing more attractive that watching Ray when he was concentrating. Whether he was working on a particularly hard section of his writing or if he was just really involved in one of the cooking shows he was watching, Ray always knitted his brows together and bit the left corner of his mouth. 

“Morning, baby,” Mat greeted when he stepped on the living room floor. Ray all but jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard Mat’s voice. He looked over his shoulder, his cheeks flushing a brilliant red color. 

“Mat, what are you doing up?” Ray asked as he quickly got up from the couch. He set the guitar on the couch before quickly gathering the paper he had set on the end table. Ray had a subtle Southern accent, only coming out when he was startled or particularly emotional. Mat thought it was cute. The two men could never really go through an argument with each other. Mat would just burst into giggles when the smaller man started to blend his syllables. Ray didn’t think it was funny, but it was easier to de-escalate a fight when only one partner was angry.

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s five in the morning,” Mat pointed out. 

Ray looked at him guiltily, “Really?” When Mat nodded, Ray sighed before he went to run his fingers through his auburn hair. “I woke you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry about that. I just...I couldn’t sleep and I thought that you wouldn’t be able to hear.”

The acoustics in Mat’s home allowed from any noise to be made on the first floor to spread out to the rest of the house. “No worries,” Mat said as he walked over to the couch. When he did so, Ray quickly took the piece of paper in his hands and folded it repeatedly. 

“What do you have there?” Mat asked, playful now that he was awake and with the man that he loved. He leaned in and watched as Ray stepped away and hid the paper behind his back.

“Nothing, just…a stupid thing I was writing,” Ray said as he looked away from Mat, the blush moving across his freckled cheeks and moving into his ears. Mat watched the process, taking in Ray’s face. He had gorgeous, sharp cheekbones. 

“You’re writing a song? That’s talent, baby. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Mat stated, hoping that he could make the self-conscious look in Ray’s eyes go away. The teasing smirk on his face turned into a kind smile. It was not often that Ray showed a nervous side. He was one of the bravest men that Mat knew. 

Ray looked at Mat and he returned the smile. He pulled the paper out from behind his back but still kept it in his hand, “It’s not done…I’ve been working on it…” 

“Can I take a look?” Mat asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Ray’s hand tightened around the paper and he slowly shook his head. “It’s not done,” He repeated, his voice tight as he spoke those words. Mat lost his smile when he heard Ray’s tone of voice. 

Song writing could range from one of the most warm, light hearted experiences of your life to the most heart wrenching. It could act as therapy. You didn’t know whether a lyric would heal you or open old wounds. Mat had a feeling that whatever Ray was writing, it was something that at least tapped a deep emotion. 

“Okay, no problem,” Mat assured him. He placed a hand on Ray’s cheek and moved his thumb along Ray’s skin. When Ray smiled, he couldn’t help but mirror the expression. Out of the corner of Mat’s eye, he was able to see Ray put the folded paper into the pocket of his pajama pants. 

“I didn’t wake Carmensita, did I?” Ray asked as he picked up the guitar and went to walk over to the case that was leaning against the wall. 

“Probably not,” Mat told him, standing by the couch. His daughter slept with her bedroom door closed and the fan in her room on. He doubted that she could hear the music playing downstairs in the living room. 

“Good,” Ray said as finished packing away the guitar. The two men stood in silence, each taking in the other’s presence. It wasn’t long before Ray gave an awkward laugh before rubbing the back of his neck. “We should get back into bed. I bet we can get a few hours of sleep.” He walked over to Mat and gave a flourished bow, causing Mat to laugh. “May I escort you upstairs?” He asked, offering him his hand.

“Why yes, good sir,” Mat said as he accepted Ray’s hand in his. He squeezed tightly as Ray lead the way upstairs, flicking the downstairs light of as he did so. It was a tight fit for the two men to walk up the narrow staircase, but they managed to walk side by side without trouble. All the while, Ray was humming the tune that he was playing before. The rhythm was slow with a wavering pitch. “What do you have going on for the chorus?” Mat asked as they made their way back into Mat’s bedroom.

“I was thinking something with a quicker tempo, repeating words,” Ray said as they walked to the bed. It was tempting to get back into bed and catch a few more hours of sleep. The two got into the bed and Mat pulled the blankets over them. Ray instantly pulled Mat close, making him the little spoon. 

“What’s the song about?” Mat asked as he placed his hand over Ray’s. Ray had pressed his hand on Matt’s abdomen. Mat could feel Ray’s other hand moving over his hair. He wasn’t sure how comfortable Ray had to be in that situation, but Mat never wanted to leave this space.

Ray didn’t answer at first. “Well, promise not to laugh,” Ray said as he nuzzled himself into Mat’s neck. He could feel light kisses on his skin. Each touch tickled him and Mat couldn’t help but giggle.

“I promise,” Mat said as he squeezed Ray’s hand.

“It’s kind of a love song….about you,” Ray told him, hesitation in his voice as he revealed what he had been working on. 

Mat’s heart started to beat quickly as excitement and love welled up in his chest. Flattered and now very much aware of how clammy his hands felt. “Seriously?” He asked, realizing that he was smiling of his own accord. 

“Yeah,” Ray said. The confirmation made Mat’s head swim. He turned around in the bed to face Ray, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. In the darkness of the bedroom, Mat could see the outline of Ray’s body and his face. Dark eyes, speckled with gold, stared back at him. 

“That’s…one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me,” Mat said, his eyes drifting towards Ray’s pajama pants pocket where he knew that the paper was. He wanted to reach in and grab the paper, seeing what Ray had to say about him. “Can I hear a little bit?” He asked, moving his wandering hands back to his side. 

“Ummmm,” Ray began, now looking away from Mat’s gaze. “I…Um…Well…I mean, it’s not done. I have a lot of things to work on. The only good thing about it is that it’s about you and you make everything better. I have to work on the lyrics. I’ve been working since about midnight and I can’t figure out a good way to start it off-“

Mat cut him off after doing some very quick math in his head, “Wait, hold up. You’ve been in the living room, trying to work on a song for five hours?” He asked, figuring that the man must have gone downstairs soon after Mat had fallen asleep. 

“Yeah…I couldn’t sleep,” Ray admitted sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders, “And I didn’t want to bother you so I went downstairs to just play for a bit and I started thinking about you and….there we go,” He let out an awkward laugh.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Mat asked, wondering about what could have been bothering him.

“And I couldn’t get the right analogy for your eyes so that took up probably thirty minutes of my time,” Ray continued on, ignoring Mat’s question, “I finally got to thinking about how happy I was for you.” He let out a nervous laughter as he rambled on, “I thought about how I was certain that I was going to spiral into a ‘not getting out of bed’ depression when Amanda left, but I feel like I have a new lease on life with you. You make me feel like I’m home again.”

Mat and Ray made a similar pair. Ray had seemed so calm, cool and collected when he met him. Mat remembered looking up from the expresso machine to see this gorgeous, lithe man walk in with his angel of a daughter. The entire time he spoke to them had consisted an internal monologue of ‘Don’t say something stupid. Please don’t embarrass yourself in front of this guy. I wonder if he likes men. What can I say subtly to find out? Do I flirt? Should I flirt? What should I say?’ At the time, it made absolute sense to call him baby as though it was something that he called everyone platonically. And the moment that he said it, he wondered if he could telepathically make lightning strike him. 

He was surprised to find out that Ray was just as uncomfortable as he was in any and all social situations. Mat always thought that he did a better job hiding it. Ray always insisted that Mat was the coolest man to ever have existed. The memory flashed through his mind of when Ray messaged him for the first time. Ray had to keep himself from squealing and spent the rest of his shift at the Coffee Spoon almost floating throughout the building. 

“I need to write you a song now,” Mat said as he moved his hand over to Ray’s arm, moving his hand up and down his skin. He started to think of a melody, humming to himself, “Oh…Oh, oh, oh, oh…I gotta a Ray of sunshine and he is all mine…” 

“See! That would have taken me probably two hours to think of if it were me,” Ray said, letting out a sigh of frustration even though he was smiling. He placed his hand on Mat’s cheek and grinned, “You’re the talent in this relationship, honey. I just wish I could sing like that.” Mat felt Ray move his foot against his ankle and he had a rousing suspicion that they may not get any sleep in. “I can’t make anything that good come out of my mouth.”

Mat saw an opportunity and he took it. “Well…I wouldn’t say that…” He said as he moved the hand that was on Ray’s arm to the small of Ray’s back, pulling him close. “Those noises you make when we make love are pretty good…” He said as he leaned in to kiss him. 

Ray kissed him back and chuckled, “Oh yeah?” He ended the kiss only to move his lips to Mat’s throat. Mat arched, letting Ray have as much access as possible. It wasn’t long before the kisses turned into tiny love nips. Feeling like a teenager, Mat noticed the arousal in his body. No, they were not going to get anymore sleep if he had anything to say about it. Ray found a spot that he wanted to stay at for a while and slowly bit down on the flesh. It was near Mat’s collarbone. Whatever mark Ray would make could easily be hidden by a scarf or a collared shirt. Wait, did he own a collared shirt?

As Ray sucked on the small patch of skin, Mat moved his hand from Ray’s back to the front of Ray’s stomach. His thumb ran along the faint, skinny stretchmarks near the waistband of Ray’s pants. Mat had noticed them the first time that he had seen Ray without a shirt on, but never said anything. It was Ray who told him he had Amanda naturally. His husband and Ray wanted a baby, but adoption and surrogacy was far too expensive. They had wanted more children, but Ray said that the dysphoria resulting from getting off testosterone and post-partum depression was more than he could handle. He loved Amanda and would do it all again for her. But he couldn’t do it again. 

Mat’s hand moved down Ray’s pants, cupping him. Ray let out a gasp, suddenly letting go of the skin that he was sucking on. “Noises like that,” Mat teased him, “Lie back, baby…” 

Ray obeyed him, lying down on his back. Mat moved to pull down his lover’s pajama pants. Mat adjusted himself, moving so that he was between Ray’s legs. Ray scooted up and spread his legs so Mat would have more room to do what he wanted to do. The blankets had made their way to the bottom of the bed, making it easier for him get down. He placed his hands on Ray’s hips and began his work.

Sharp whines and moans left Ray’s mouth as Mat’s tongue worked its magic. Ray’s hands moved to the sheet he was lying on and he gripped it tightly. Mat couldn’t say that he had a revolving door of sexual partners, especially after Rosa died, but Ray was one of the most vocal one that he had. The sounds that Ray was making plus the act itself made Mat’s manhood harden. One hand left Ray’s hip so he could tend to his own needs. “Talk to me, baby…”

“God…Mat, you’re amazing…I’m so lucky to have you…” Ray said, his words beginning to slur. He was very close to dropping the ‘g’ sound from ‘amazing’. “The sexiest man in the world wants me…I have to be dreaming.” There was almost no pause before ‘have’ and ‘to’. Ray always took so much care in limiting his accent. Mat liked to know that he could make Ray lose control over it. 

“I must be dreaming too, then, baby,” Mat said, looking up so he could meet Ray’s face. It was hard to do so in the darkness of the room, but he could see Ray’s eyes looking down at him. They were dazed with pleasure and that’s all he needed to see. Mat moved back down to continue tending to Ray, all the while moving his hand up and down his length.

Ray let out a sudden loud cry of Mat’s name. Mat’s heart jumped in his chest, instantly worrying about whether Carmensita heard. Ray let out an apology before placing his hand over his mouth. The two men paused, ears straining to hear a door opening. After hearing only silence, Mat sighed in relief. “I love your enthusiasm, Ray, but try to keep it down.”

“You ass,” Ray muttered as he took his hand off his mouth. Mat laughed before resuming the act. He could tell that Ray was close and even he could tell that he was almost ready for release. It seemed that his body was only waiting for Ray. There had to be something magical about two bodies so in tune with each other. Like musical instruments improvising together in a jazz set. 

Mat didn’t need to tell him to keep talking. Ray had played this game before. He reached down to move his fingers in between Mat’s dreadlocks. Long fingers wrapped around them, pulling them as he let out another moan. “I love you…I worship the ground you walk on…Mmmmm…Ah, almost there, baby. Just a lil’ bit more.”

Cosmic forces came together in the way that only happened when two people, very in love with each other, came together. Literally. Mat, who had all put camped out around Ray’s clitoris, found that a few more flicks of his tongue was all he needed to cause the man shake and let out what would have been another loud cry if he hadn’t placed his hand over his mouth. Mat came serendipitously, letting out a shuddering moan of his own.

He rolled off of Ray, moving so that he was on his back. Already, he missed the feeling of Ray’s hand in his hair. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ray sat up and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp. Ray picked up his vape pen and activated it. Mat watched in enraptured interest as Ray took a few puffs of the vape. It was a ritual that Ray always went through after any sexual act and Mat was more than happy to pay attention to Ray’s lips.

“You want a puff?” Ray asked, offering him the vape. “It’s vanilla.” 

“No thanks,” Mat said as he shook his head. He looked Ray up and down and said with a self-indulgent smirk, “There’s only one type of vanilla I like…”

It took a moment for Ray to understand it and when he did, he let out a cackle, a red blush moving through his cheeks. “I bet you’re really proud of that…”

“I am,” Mat beamed as he moved himself on the bed so that he could lay his head on Ray’s lap. From there, he could see the window and the sun’s raying peeking out from the horizon. “Are you going to hang out here today?” 

“I have a publisher deadline in a couple of days. I need to get that chapter done and sent to her by Tuesday,” Ray said, disappointment in his voice. Mat wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t feel a sudden discontent at the idea of Ray leaving soon.

“But…” Ray continued, taking another puff of his vape, “When I’m done with that, I can come over again…” He looked down at Mat, smiling, “If you want me too…I know that I usually come over on Saturdays…” His smile was a nervous one and the two of them knew that they were about to take another step forward. 

“I really need to just give you a house key. You know you can show up whenever you want,” Mat said as he reached up and caressed Ray’s cheek. 

Ray leaned into the touch, turning his head so that he could kiss Mat’s palm. “Good…Because I have an idea of what we could do next…”

“Oh? Let me hear it,” Mat said as he set his hand down.

“Roleplay….Like you being a big rockstar and I’m the groupie that sneaks into your dressing room,” Ray said with a mischievous smile on his face. “I’m your number one fan…” 

Mat’s cock twitched at the image in his head and he felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Oh? Yeah…that’ll be fun,” He said, his voice in a daze as he tried to get the image out of his head and the echo of ‘I’m your number one fan’ out of his head. “But you’ll have to promise me something…”

“Fine, I’ll put on the accent,” Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

Another twitch. “No! Well, I mean, you offered so you’re stuck with it. But I meant that I want to hear part of your song…” Mat said with a smile. He wasn’t going to let Ray get away with that so easily. 

Ray only smiled before nodding, “You’ll get the chorus and nothing else until I’m done.” 

Before, Mat couldn’t get Ray to say a word. Pleased at the progress he had made, Mat sighed and closed his eyes, taking in Ray’s presence. 

Tuesday could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you like and didn't like. I may continue on with Mat and Ray. I would love to play out the roleplay scene that Ray suggested.


End file.
